bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zankken Javan
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = | birthday =May 8 | gender =Male | height =304.cm (10'1") | weight =166kg (366lb.) | aspect =Avarice | affiliation =Girado Riendo Mariposa | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation =Arrancar #106 5th Espada | team =Girado's Fracción | previous team = | partner =Aideen Byrne Charra Chavarría Emya Kolliohart Girado Riendo Mariposa Reyessa Elianna Eguzkiñe | previous partner =Ukita Toyohisa | base of operations = | education = | resurrección ='Sanguijuela' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Zankken Javan (ザンケン・ジャバン, Zankken Jaban) is an , one of the earliest to have been transformed by before his acquisition of the . He was the Quinto (5th) of its first incarnation within Aizen's army. He was eventually demoted to the rank of a as the Centésimo Sexto (106th) Arrancar when Aizen began creating more powerful Arrancar with the aid of the Hōgyoku's abilities. He abandoned Aizen's forces, taking up a place with Girado Riendo Mariposa, after the wiped out most of the Arrancar in . Prior to his , he was a man by the name of Keiji Fukushima (福島敬二, Fukushima Keiji) who worked for a group operating in the . Appearance Zankken is a giant of a man standing at a total of ten foot tall, he has a flowing black mane of hair that falls behind his back reaching down as far as his waist. His eyes are a light blue colour across dark-tanned skin. Zankken's body is riddled with rippling muscles, something that his attire desires to flaunt as indicated by his upper clothing being little more than a white a waistcoat with an accompanying black outline. His hands and much of his forearms are wrapped up, albeit haphazardly, in bandages. The remains of his hollow mask cover the right part of his jawbone as well as the right side of his foread with a fang reaching down from the upper part that extends past his chin by a few centimeteres. His Hollow hole is located on the left side of his chest just above the nipple. Zankken wears armour reminiscent of across the entirety of his lower body with polished white steel for each of the plates. The boots end in sharp tips with a pair of sharp fang-like protrusions hanging off of the back of the boot. Personality Zankken's personality is groomed around an eternal desire for power, which is said to be related to his death as a . He most often seeks to grow in power by fighting others of equal strength to the point that his primary styles of fighting are devoted to gauging whether or not an opponent is worth going all out against. However Zankken is unsure of why exactly he desires to constantly gain more power, nor does he know what he'll do with it even if he does attain a high enough amount of power to sate that desire. He describes the desire as an urge that he can't override, physically forced to seek it out regardless of any kind of resistance he might put up. At the same time Zankken is a natural battle seeker and very much enjoys the thrill of fighting and so claims that his desire for more power is a good enough excuse as any to keep up the fight. Zankken bears many of the traits common to Arrancar such as the aforementioned battle hunger, he is also impulsive and reckless deciding things on an off-hand whim rather than taking the time to think things out. However he does not embody the calmer and colder traits associated with the Arrancar and has shown to be very friendly with his fellow Hollows, whether or not they reciprocate. He is also protective of others that he considers allies or friends, going out of his way to ensure that Emya Kolliohart remained unaffected by his battle against Sierra Alvarado, and often being the first to take on whatever enemies Anarquía runs in to. He enjoys camaraderie, as well as friendly banter, even if it can become biting in nature but he disapproves of things such as a disregard for others or general cold outlooks which made him something of an outcast among the other Arrancar, especially within the ranks of 's army. In keeping with his abnormal behaviour, Zankken is a fan of fairplay, while he holds back his strength on purpose in order to see if an opponent is strong enough to take him on at full strength, he is also against fighting injured opponents though he does disregard this when the wound is inflicted during a battle that he is in, it wouldn't make sense to end a fight just because the other person took an injury after all. He is not a fan of authority and never really takes into account, making no use of honourifics when speaking of others who are, technically speaking, superior to him. This disregard included the and even Aizen. History Through out all of his life Keiji Fukushima had sought ways to improve his state of living, and that of his family, to the point that he would do most anything as long as it helped him sometime down the line. So it was that he ended up as a member of a Yakuza group operating through out Tokyo alongside his best friend, Ukita Toyohisa. While the reputation of the Yakuza was an unpleasant one, the duo often worked more to help others rather than needlessly cause more trouble though they certainly participated in the rivalries of other groups. During a conflict of interest with another Yakuza organization, Keiji and Ukita came under attack in the center of a hotel leading to a protracted skirmish through out the halls of several of the upper floors of the building. During the fighting Ukita took a shot to the leg, crippling him. Keiji attempted to drag his partner into a nearby elevator though he was kept from reaching him by enemy Yakuza. Fleeing into the elevator alone, he let out an anguished cry knowing that he had abandoned his friend to die. He wouldn't escape either, his elevator stopping prematurely before reaching the ground floor. He was gunned down as the elevator doors opened, leaving him cursing revenge all the while condemning himself for his powerlessness. His body tied itself to the world around it as he became a so that he could extract his revenge. While the process of becoming a Hollow often takes months or even years for a Plus, Keiji's erroded much quicker thanks to his feelings of despair, within a few weeks Keiji's chain had completely erroded forcing a Hollow hole to emerge on his chest where his heart would be. His body transformed into an while a beastial white mask formed itself over his face. With a maddened howl Keiji reverted to an animal mentality and began hunting for sustenance; other souls. As if hardcoded into his memory Keiji went out of his way to hunt down his and Ukita's killers and within a month the entirety of the Yakuza group had been destroyed. This put the right on his trail. And it wasn't long before three of the feudal-dressed warriors appeared before him. Initially trying to fight off his three pursuers Keiji was quickly overwhelmed and forced to flee forcing the trio to hunt him as he attempted to scale a massive skyscraper. Using the vertical battlefield to his advantage Keiji was able to knock out one of his opponents and emerge on the roof of the skyscraper unharmed. Ripping open several steam vents, the lanky Hollow hid himself within the clouds of smoke until his Shinigami hunters went in after him at which time he leaped from the roof into a lengthy fall. As he closed in on the ground he lashed his claws into the walls and windows of the building to slow himself, coming to a halt on the ground with only a minor crack in the earth. After escaping the Shinigami, Keiji went into hiding only revealing himself when he was sure he could claim a soul without being attacked. But going so long without feeding drove his already insatiable hunger into overdrive and he was overtaken by a singular lust to feed regardless of the consequences. A single Shinigami finally caught up to him on the island of Niijima. At first Keiji ignored the Shinigami until he was provoked by a large wound opening up across his arm causing him to regain his senses. But instead of running he decided to stand and fight. Leaves in the Wind The battle between Keiji and the Shinigami lasted several hours and though the Shinigami had yet to take a blow, Keiji refused to fall even as he seemed to be standing on his last legs. It took all of his might just to protect his mask from being damaged and as a result his body had become covered in wounds that would take a lifetime to heal. Feeling that he was letting the battle drag on too long at this point, the Shinigami, after revealing his name to be Kōei as a way to congratulate Keiji's tenacity and endurance, his zanpakutō. The blade, excluding the hilt vanished into thin air. A sharp sense of danger ran up Keiji's spine and he reacted defensively, throwing his arms over his mask in order to shield it all the while his eyes scanned the area for the incoming attack. He saw nothing before it hit. Millions of gashes cut into him at once as if the very wind itself was now against him. The invisible attacks continued for several moments until Keiji swung his arms open with a defiant roar causing a shockwave around himself that momentarily freed himself from attack. Bleeding profusely, Keiji pushed on still and closed the distance between himself and Kōei only to find the man's zanpakutō had reformed and was now piercing his stomach. Still determind to press on, he pushed himself deeper onto the blade before catching the Shinigami in his grip. With a monsterous chomp Keiji bit into the throat of the Shinigami and set about devouring every last part of his -formed body. Though he was much too weak to go on any further afterward. Keiji remained there for several days simply sprawled out in the middle of an empty village, his luck seemed to have took a turn for the better when he spotted another Hollow. Hailing him over for help Keiji was nonetheless surprised when the Hollow did as he had to the Shinigami, too weak to fight, he simply watched as karma did its thing. Hueco Mundo After a lengthy period of nothing, Keiji found himself gaining consciousness, along side the minds of several hundred other Hollows inside the mind of a newly formed . The recently merged minds began ravaging each other in an attempt to assert dominance all the while the Gillian acted as a mindless creature stomping through the Forest of Menos deep beneath the sands of . The battle inside was a vivid mess, a world created by the collective minds of the fighting Hollows reconstructed all of their bodies and a realm to do battle in, in the form of a blackened tower with no roof or floor in sight. It served to make their mental battle seem more physical if nothing else. Through pure tenacity alone, Keiji was able to survive as the numbers of Hollows vying for control slowly dwindled over time, though the smaller battles proved to be more intense and began affecting the Gillian on the outside as its animalistic mind tried to handle the pressure of the war within. The world around them changed as well as the fight dragged on, being a construct of the collective minds it became more and more like a natural place as fewer minds fueled its creation until it took the form of a simple city-scape. Filled with concrete and buildings but empty of the trappings that made cities feel alive. In the end Keiji was left alone with one other Hollow calling itself . To make matters worse for Keiji his form had regressed in the middle of the fight, having returned to his human state leaving him without his enhanced strength and durability that his Hollow form had which quickly turned the battle into a one-sided beatdown. As his desperation mounted Keiji began to scream at himself for more power out of some vain hope that he could conjure out from nowhere. Though not entirely correct in his assumptions of where it came from, Keiji was able to immerse himself in a great flow of blue . This caused his Hollow hole to re-open in his chest and from it he drew a zanpakuto into his hand. Instinctively his hand drew down his face and emerging from the motion of his fingers was a Hollow mask. All the while Palatine tried to claw at him but was kept from getting within reach by the immense Spiritual Pressure flowing from his body. When it finally stopped the gangly Hollow stumbled forward before finding himself knocked several hundred feet in the air. As soon as he got his bearings Keiji appeared to his side and smacked him with his sword so hard that he was instantly shot through the walls of the nearest skyscraper. Barely able to stop himself as he exited the first and landed on a second building the now scared Hollow smashed through a window and tried to flee inside. Letting out an alien howl Keiji vanished before appearing in front of the creature swinging his sword with such force that it caused a tremendous shockwave that once more sent Palatine flying. After stopping again inside a large crater, the Hollow severed his arm and retreated with Keiji landing in the crater himself not too long after. Palatine revealed himself by calling out Keiji as a fool just as his severed arm altered itself into several spears and struck. Reacting by reflex Keiji tossed up his arm in defense only to have several spears pierce through it. Undeterred, he simply let out another alien growl before three orbs of red light formed in front of his mask, they floated around for a few seconds before they all burst into terrifyingly powerful beams of energy that impacted against Palatine destroying much of his body. Reconstituting himself by reshaping his body into something with less bulk, the weakened Hollow charged at Keiji with one last desperate attack. Keiji responded in kind, cleaving the spears from his arm he dashed at his opponent and they came to a clash not long after. Keiji's zanpakutō pierced Palatine's face while Palatine's sharp spear-like fingers embedded themselves in Keiji's chest. Palatine, the world around them, and Keiji's mask all crumbled into dust and then vanished into nothing leaving Keiji alone in an empty white world. Echoing around him were footsteps and looking up Keiji saw a humanoid Hollow walking towards him. The creature explained that he was Keiji after they had destroyed the other minds attempting to control their body. In the chaos Keiji's mind had fractured itself and could only heal by taking in parts of the other Hollows; He had won but he was broken in the process. Telling him he could rest, Keiji slowly laid himself on the ground and closed his eyes as the sillhouettes of millions of Hollow surrounded him, they would take on the burden for him as they claimed. In the physical world the Gillian had stopped itself in the throes of a rampage before its mask exploded and replaced itself with a new, unique mask that seperated it from the common Gillian horde. Calling itself Zankken the newly sentient Gillian began making short work of other Hollows deep within the Forest of Menos in order to fuel its own evolution. This continued until he finally transformed once again into an -class Menos. Final Evolution !" "Yeah? Well you hit like a dead Human!|Metatarsal and Zankken being idiots}} Some months after becoming an Adjuchas, Zankken abandoned the Forest of Menos in search of greener pastures, or at least stronger enemies to conquer in his ongoing hunt for increasing amounts of power. His hunts were long and often times fruitless but whenever he encountered a Hollow on the surface, they had allies or colonies not far from them and fighting hordes of opponents was the next best thing to taking on someone stronger than himself. Eventually his long travels led him to encounter an Adjuchas with a similiar mindset to his own and the two set about fighting things out to the best of their ability; see who was stronger and all that. With the battle lasted several days and unbeknownst to either Adjuchas, a group had gathered to observe them while they tired themselves out to the point that they could no longer put up a fight. They were surrounded within moments when the gathered Hollows realized the extent of their exhaustion and the pair were quickly forced on to their last legs as they attempted to defend themselves from the brink of death, or worse. As luck would have it a trio of Shinigami had been watching as well and intervened before either Adjuchas could be turned into lunch meat, utterly eradicating the gathered minor Hollows in moments. Their leader revealed himself to be and he claimed to have been impressed by both Zankken and his opponent's power, offering them the chance to evolve if they would lend him their strength. Zankken jumped at the chance while the other refused. The decisions were final though and the Hollow was cut down the moment he turned his back on the Shinigami. Powers & Abilities Trivia *The images on this page were done on commission by kuroShinozaki on DeviantArt for Zf6hellion. *Featured article of September 2013. Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' Behind the Scenes The idea behind Zankken was to create a character that was in pursuit of something that they had already obtained, essentially a character with a hunt that wouldn't end unless they realized they already had what they were after. In Zankken's case this was a search for power hence the reason his Resurrección doesn't grant him any real abilities, just more access to what he already had. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Wandenreich Category:Espada Category:Privaron Espada